Bryan the Bard
Biography Bryan was born to Duncan of Maidenpool and Myra of Lannisport, the first of three children. He grew up in one of Westeros' many travelling shows, his parents performing as travelling bards as two of a few dozen carnival folk plying various trades. While most of his life has been spent travelling from one place to another he was born approximately half way between Darry and Harrenhal and he considers himself a riverlander, though most of his childhood was spent in the southern kingdoms. The children of the travelling carnival would be expected to develop a skill and from an early age, Bryan showed a talent with singing. As he grew older he became trained as a vocalist, learning to read music and lyrics in order to perform the massive quantity of songs the many kingdoms required. While he was competent he was nothing spectacular, being outshone constantly by the other children. When he was eleven, the group headed south to perform in the three Dornish kingdoms, a decision that would profoundly affect Bryan. This brought him into contact with the lute for a first time, an instrument rare in the rest of Westeros but played extensively by the natives. At the time he was one of the less successful performing members of the group but the lute transformed him, matching perfectly with his voice. He spent his adolescence in Dorne, learning to master the foreign instrument and build it into his routine. In addition he learned diplomacy, keeping his younger sister and baby brother out of trouble with the hot-blooded locals. His father was not so fortunate; despite Bryan's considerable diplomatic skills his father was killed in the Greenbelt in 289 AA, forcing the group to head north. In 297 AA he left the group following the death of his mother Myra; his younger brother Hoster was now a man grown and together with him and his sister Amerei, left the group to form their own small group, travelling from castle to castle and tourney to tourney to earn their keep. Currently Bryan plays the lute and sings, while Amerei can sing in both Common and the bastard Valyrian of the Free Cities, while Hoster can play the lyre as well as percussion. Family Tree: * Duncan of Maidenpool b. 230-289 AA * Myra of Lannisport b. 234-297 AA ** Bryan the Bard b. 271 AA ** Amerei of Bitterbridge b. 274 AA ** Hoster of Duskendale b. 279 AA Amerei is a naive woman of twenty-four with long, raven-coloured hair but for a small blonde streak, a small and thin frame and a wine-coloured birthmark along her neck, with a plain face. She has the Bilingual archetype, with the ability to sing both in common and Free Cities Valyrian with her high-pitched voice. Hoster is a strong, broad man of nineteen with blonde hair and a thick beard. He lacks his siblings' talent with his voice but is instead talented with instruments, playing the lyre, tambourine and a small drum. He has the Warrior archetype, with proficiency in unarmed. Category:Riverlander Category:Commoner